Necky
Neckies are large brown vultures and recurring enemies in the ''Donkey Kong'' series, their first appearance being Donkey Kong Country. Neckies have a smaller variant, Mini-Neckies, who appear in more games despite being a variant. History ''Donkey Kong Country'' In Donkey Kong Country, Neckies are common enemies who appear in many levels, especially in Vine Valley. There are two types of Neckies: one is perched and throws coconuts at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong while the other flies horizontally in a straight line. The flying Neckies appear in more levels than the coconut-throwing variant. There are two Necky bosses, both of whom are only seen by their head, Master Necky and Master Necky Snr.. The Kongs can defeat both Necky variants by either jumping onto them or throwing a barrel at them. In addition, the coconut-throwing variant can also be defeated from the Kongs rolling into them. If either Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong is hit by a perched Necky's coconut, the player loses that Kong. The flying Neckies are often required to cross gaps or to enter a Bonus Barrel, such as the ones at the start of Tree Top Town and Snow Barrel Blast. ''Donkey Kong Land'' Both Necky variants reappear in Donkey Kong Land, although Neckies are exceedingly rare from only appearing in two levels. The flying variant appears to have been mostly replaced by Hogwash the Flying Pig. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, two Neckies, referred to as 'Buzzards'Barton, Jeff, Mario De Govia, and Donato Tica. Donkey Kong 64 Prima Official Game Guide. Pages 56 and 60.https://web.archive.org/web/20000229051120/http://www.nintendo.com:80/n64/donkeykong64/aa.html, appear in Angry Aztec. One of these Buzzards is in the Temple where Tiny Kong is imprisoned. Lanky can find the Buzzard by swimming underwater and then entering a room with a pyramid-shaped structure. There, Lanky must Simian Slam on a Lanky Pad to release a Buzzard from the walls. The Buzzard is holding on a Golden Banana with its talons, and can be defeat when Lanky shoots five grapes at it. When the Buzzard is defeated, Lanky can obtain the Golden Banana. The other Buzzard is not an enemy, and he challenges Diddy Kong to a race. If Diddy wins the race, he is rewarded a Golden Banana. ''DK: King of Swing'' Although Neckies themselves do not return in DK: King of Swing, the second boss, Fire Necky, is a type of Necky. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Neckies appear as obstacles in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. They are obstacles in three courses, Mt. Dynamite, Cranky's Temple, and Temple Heights. If a racer hits into a Necky, it latches on them, slowing them down. A Necky can be defeated by one hit, and they help a racer perform Wild Move combos. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Neckies only appear in the background of two stages in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. In Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, silhouettes of Neckies are sometimes projecting on the sunset sky of the Kongo Jungle stage. Neckies also fly across the background of Jungle Japes in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Levels ''Donkey Kong Country'' *Jungle Hijinxs (throw coconut) *Winky's Walkway (flying) *Millstone Mayhem (throw coconut) *Vulture Culture (flying and throw coconut) *Tree Top Town (flying) *Forest Frenzy (flying) *Temple Tempest (flying) *Snow Barrel Blast (flying) *Slipslide Ride (flying) *Ice Age Alley (flying) *Trick Track Trek (throw coconut and flying) *Mine Cart Madness (flying) *Tanked Up Trouble (flying) *Necky Nutmare (throw coconut and flying) (GBC only) *Loopy Lights (throw coconut) *Platform Perils (flying) ''Donkey Kong Land'' *Congo Carnage *Pot Hole Panic Trivia *Neckies appear in the trailer of the canceled Donkey Kong Racing. They appear in the background at the start when the logo displays, and in a stampede at the end, where Kiddy and Ellie are accompanied by other enemies. References Category:Donkey Kong enemies